


The notebook

by PKFlash



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKFlash/pseuds/PKFlash
Summary: Claus' notebook on how Lucas treats him.
Relationships: Claus & Lucas (Mother 3)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on FF.net July 31st, 2011. I'm moving some of my FF.net works over here.

July 11th

This isn't a diary or anything. I'm not some little girl who writes her deepest, most embarrassing thoughts into some book. This notebook is evidence. When I die - which I feel will be any day now – hopefully someone will discover this notebook and learn what I have to put up with every day.

My name is Claus. My twin brother is Lucas. Next to him, people consider me to be the more outgoing, daring, and playful one. Lucas presents himself as shy, loving, and somewhat of a pansy. No one would ever suspect him of anything evil. Mum, Dad and Grandpa positively dote on him. They think he's so sweet, like the epitome of love itself.

You might think I'm jealous of him or something. Well, I'm not. Maybe I am, a little. It doesn't matter. What really matters is what Lucas is like when we're alone.

He's like a little devil. He bullies me and toys with me. I'm his plaything.

I tried telling my parents, but who'd believe me next to adorable little Lucas? All he has to do is put on that cute face of his, eyes slightly teary, hands apologetically behind his back. Then, anyone will forgive him. Even me, for a brief moment. Then I snap out of it and remember that's he's really an evil little bastard.

Let me tell you how.

Last weekend, Lucas and I went to Grandpa's house in the mountains to visit. Mum and Dad stayed home because they had things to take care of. Anyways, things were going pretty normal. Grandpa made us beef stew, and it was really good.

On Sunday morning, Lucas asked me to go out and play with him. I agreed. He brought a long piece of rope with him. When I asked it what it was for, he simply smiled and said, "Nothing."

We ventured really high up into the mountains. Every time I suggested we go back, Lucas replied, "No, no, let's go higher." It didn't make much sense. We were both afraid of heights. I concluded that this would simply be a test of our bravery.

Soon, we reached the edge of a rocky cliff. The forest and town looked miniscule below.

"Lucas…" I said.

He simply giggled mischievously, and then he tackled me to the ground.

Physically, I'm stronger than Lucas. However, he's much better at manipulating his PSI during a fight. He had no trouble stuffing me chest first into the ground. He tied my hands behind my back. He tied my ankles together. I tried resisting, but Lucas was sitting on my butt, immobilising me. I squirmed: that was as much as I could do.

When Lucas was done, he stood up and brought me to the edge of the cliff. I looked down. My face paled when I realized exactly how high up we were.

"Lucas! What the hell are you doing?" I protested.

"Relax, brother. I just wanted to see if you were afraid of heights."

"You know I am! Now lemme go!" I squirmed even more.

Lucas frowned at me. "But that's not fun, is it?"

He moved my body forward, so that the tips of my feet were right at the edge. A few rocks tumbled from the cliff and rolled down until you couldn't hear them.

"Ah, Lucas! Please. I didn't do anything. This is scary. Let's go back."

"Nope." Lucas said. And then he prodded me forward. Only my heels were on the cliff now. Lucas' arms, wrapped tightly around my waist from behind, were all that was keeping me from falling.

"Lucas! Lucas this isn't funny. Let me go. Please?"

"Sure," he said.

And then he let me go. Literally. I fell face first into the air. At that moment, I seriously thought I was going to die. I let out a yelp, and then suddenly I stopped falling. My eyes were closed tightly shut.

I was suspended by the rope that held my arms and ankles together. Lucas was holding the end of the rope from the edge of the cliff, laughing down at me.

I dared to open my eyes, and then I went dizzy. The rocky outcroppings of the mountain lay hundreds of metres below me.

"How do you feel?" Lucas asked me.

I didn't say anything. I just sobbed gently and tried not to move too much. If I did, the rope would sway, giving the uncertain feeling that it might break at any moment. I could feel the front of my shorts getting wet.

Eventually, Lucas seemed satisfied, so he pulled me back up onto the cliff. I was breathing heavily, sweating, crying, and I'd peed my pants.

"Look at you, you're a mess," Lucas grinned.

Lucas untied me and helped wipe my face clean with a handkerchief.

"W-why'd you do that?" I asked.

He simply shrugged and said, "I was bored."

When we returned, Grandpa was home. He looked at my wet shorts and giggled. I was embarrassed.

"Claus had a little accident," Lucas said sweetly, with a hint of discomfiture to guarantee his innocence. Stupid Lucas. I wanted to scream out loud that Lucas had dangled me from the top of a mountian. But who would believe me?

We're back at our parents. It's 1 a.m., and everyone's asleep. I have to write this in secret. If Lucas ever found out about this notebook, he'd probably torture me even more. But for now, I'd like to secretly confess that I hate him. I'm scared of him. He's a bastard of a little brother. And since no one will believe me, I'll have to confine my thoughts to this black notebook, which I'm hiding under a bench behind the house for now. Anyways, I'd better go back to bed now. Lucas might notice if I'm gone.

-Claus


	2. Chapter 2

July 16th

It's almost dinner time. Lucas is in the kitchen, helping Mum. I'm outside, on the bench behind the house. I can smell chicken roasting in the oven. I'll write as much as I can before I go back inside.

After that incident in the mountains, there wasn't much to report. Lucas has returned to his sweet, timid self, probably because he's under the watchful eye of the villagers here in Tazmily.

I've been doing my best to avoid Lucas. To be honest, it isn't easy. First of all, things are pretty boring without him. There aren't many kids our age to play with, since our village is small.

Second of all, he's as cute as a baby kitten. Cuter, actually. But you wouldn't understand what unnatural powers cuteness has. You're a leather bound stack of papers.

Anyways, this happened yesterday morning. I'd already given Lucas the silent treatment for two days, and it was beginning to annoy him. You could tell. He would watch me impatiently while I pretended to read a book. When I went outside, he would get up and follow. I'd tell him it was only to run an errand or to tend the garden. He followed me anyway, but I didn't give him any opportunities to corner me, alone.

We were having omelettes yesterday morning in the kitchen. Mum was doing the dishes while Lucas and I ate at the table. I was practically silent. The omelette would get all my attention, and Lucas would get none. This is revenge.

Lucas finished his omelette first. Then he went up to my spot on the table, put both hands softly on the edge, and said:

"Want to play outside?"

He said just that loud enough so that Mum could hear. I could tell Mom was listening.

In the quietest voice, I replied:

"No… sorry, I don't feel like it."

Lucas put on a pout that made me want to claw my heart out. I looked away. Remember the cliff, I told myself.

Of course Mum had to intervene at that moment. She said:

"Claus, I think you should go outside with Lucas. I haven't seen you two play in a while, and you need the fresh air."

I looked at Lucas. His face was still round-eyed and cute, but I knew it was masking an ear-to-ear grin.

"…fine," I said.

I decided that Lucas wouldn't attempt anything evil if we were in the plain sight of everyone. So I took him to the village square. He held my arm and lagged a half step behind me. It was all part of his act to seem like the quiet, shy one.

Nothing much happened for the next half hour. We bought some nut bread from the baker's and ate it on the fields. We went to the beach and collected seashells. By then, I'd forgotten what a rotten stinker he really is.

He even asked me:

"Claus, do you hate me?"

We were walking back to the village square.

"No," I replied. "Of course not."

He looked at me curiously.

"Claus, do you love me?"

"What?" I replied. After careful consideration, I answered, "…yeah."

Thinking back on that moment, I regret every word of that conversation.

"Good," Lucas replied. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. His saliva left a little wet mark that burned on my skin. I flushed and looked around. No one saw.

It was a little bit before lunch time. Since we were in the village square, might as well fetch some fresh water for the house. So we went into the centre of the stone paved square, where the village well stands. You can always count on it to provide clean, sparkling water.

We put our heads over the well's wall and peered down. The water was deep and glimmering.

"Okay," I said, rolling up my sleeves, "let's do this."

Lucas didn't answer. He was looking around carefully.

I raised an eyebrow. "Lucas?"

He turned to me, and grinned, for real this time. Then, he hoisted me by the waist and dropped me into the well.

I slid along the sides of the well and plunged into the icy water. It was deep, much deeper than I could stand up in. So I treaded the water and thrashed around, panicking. Some water got into my mouth and I coughed.

"L-Lucas! What was that for?"

I coughed some more and tried to keep myself afloat. I could see Lucas' face, smiling that incredibly evil smile of his.

"You're terrible!" I gurgled, "Help me out! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you." More water.

Lucas just giggled calmly. "But Claus, you just said that you love me. I don't like liars."

I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. I should have never forgiven him.

"You stinker! You cheat! I'm gonna drown here, Lucas!"

He simply shrugged. Shrugged. Did he not care about my life? His own brother?

A voice called from above ground. I could barely hear it, with all the water in my ears:

"Lucas? Is everything all right?"

Instantly he switched back to his sweet, innocent voice. "Everything's fine. I'm just getting water."

I tried screaming for help, but all I managed was a mouthful of water.

Lucas put his elbows on the sides of the well and looked down at me playfully.

"You look so cute, Claus. Like a little kitten."

I couldn't talk, so I threw him a glare that said, "I'll kill you."

I think it came out as, "I surrender," instead.

"Okay, okay," Lucas said. "I'm lowering the bucket. Hold on to it, okay sweetie?"

I was about to drown when the bucket reached water level. I threw my arms around it and Lucas hoisted me up. When I was back at the surface, I was coughing, soaked from head to toe in icy cold water and shaking.

Lucas put his arms around me and looked at me with a worrisome face. "Claus? Claus! Are you okay?"

Lucas looked like he was about to cry. Fake, of course. I wanted to slap him in the face, If only I had the energy.

A girl from the village spotted us. "Lucas! And Claus! What are you two doing? Why is he all wet?"

"Claus fell into the water by accident," Lucas replied, innocently. His voice was shaking with fear.

"Oh poor thing, how did that happen?"

Oops. Dinner's ready. I have to end this entry off here. It's not over, by the way. It gets worse. It might be a while until I can find time to write in you again. Stay hidden and safe, notebook.

-Claus


	3. Chapter 3

July 17th

It's a little bit past midnight. The village is asleep, and I'm writing this by moonlight. I feel a little feverish at the moment, but it'll pass, I hope. Being sick won't be that bad anyways. At the very least, it'll give me an excuse to hole up in my bed all day and avoid my brother.

Back to where I left off, then.

The girl who found Lucas and I beside the well was Linda. She's a lot older than we are, but not quite an adult. Her house is inside the village square, so she offered to bring us to her home.

I felt pretty weak and in shock. My hair was soaked and plastered all over my face. My clothes were wet and heavy, and they weighed down my body. My heart was beating out of my chest. I was shivering all over, and had to hold on to Lucas tightly for support.

Lucas told Linda about my accident. "We were going to gather water from the well, and then Claus spotted something on the water surface. He leaned forward, and then plop! Right into the well. I was so scared."

I wanted to wring that soft neck of his.

Linda was sympathetic. "Oh, you poor boys. Next time, get an adult to help, okay? It's a good thing Lucas was strong enough to bring you up."

Lucas smiled smugly.

Linda brought us into her home. It was a cozy little room decorated in pink.

"I'll get you a towel," she said. "You can sit over there for now."

She came back with a big, fluffy towel. Lucas helped me dry my hair, which was now a damp mess.

"You'd better get out of those clothes, too," Linda suggested.

Lucas grabbed the hem of my shirt, and then hesitated. He looked at Linda uncomfortably.

"Um, are you just gonna – um – watch Claus change?" Lucas asked.

Linda blushed furiously. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Of course not. I'll just…" she got up and headed to the door. "I'll just wait outside, okay? Tell me when you two are done."

The door closed shut, and I knew I was in for some trouble. Lucas and I were alone again. That's never a good thing.

"Hee hee hee," Lucas giggled.

I was a bit warmer now, and less in a state of shock. I tried speaking.

"L-lucas. Wha-"

He cut me off. "Relax, Claus. C'mon, let's get you out of these clothes. Before you catch a cold."

He grabbed the hem of my sopping wet T-shirt and pulled it off over my head. Then, he wiped my chest dry. I didn't resist.

"You look really cool," he commented, "with your hair all wet like that, and your shirt off."

I blushed and tried pushing him away. "I still hate you," I managed.

"Aw, that hurts, brother," Lucas said. He moved his hands down to my waist. "You ought to take these shorts off, too."

"I can do it myself!"

I shoved him forcefully this time, and he backed off. He was still grinning mischievously.

"Look that way," I said. He turned around. When I was absolutely sure he wasn't looking, I took off my shorts and my underwear, and dried off the rest of my body. Then, I wrapped the towel tightly around my waist.

"Done," I said.

Lucas turned back to face me. I took my wet clothes and squeezed them over the sink.

"Lucas, can you run home and get me a change of clothes?" I asked.

His answer was very blunt: "No."

"What? Why you little-"

I got up. I didn't need Lucas. I went to the house door and called out for Linda. "Linda?"

A voice from the other side of the door: "Yes?"

"Could you run back to my place and fetch a ch- mm, nn!"

Lucas had grabbed me from behind and put a hand over my mouth. I struggled. "Mmm!"

Linda called back, "What was that, Claus?"

Lucas called out, "I was wondering if I could borrow your clothes, Linda. I'll return them as soon as I get home."

The bastard was imitating me. That's the thing about twins: they always have the same voice.

Linda called back, "My clothes? Well, they're girl's clothes, y'know."

I tried to protest, but Lucas had a firm hold of my body.

"It dosen't matter," Lucas replied, "clothes are clothes."

Linda sounded uncertain. "Alright… I'll get your mother, anyways." She left. Lucas let me go.

"What was that for? I don't want to wear her clothes!" I yelled.

Lucas smiled sheepishly. "Well, you don't have much of a choice, I think." He grinned and snatched my towel away. "Or you could go stark naked."

I tried covering my privates with one hand and grabbing the towel back with the other. It didn't work.

"Too bad, Claus. Let's see what you can wear."

He led me over to Linda's dresser and pulled the doors open.

"Heh heh heh." Lucas started rummaging.

In a couple of minutes, I was wearing a denim skirt and a pink, almost sleeveless T-shirt with a heart in the middle. I don't want to talk about the underwear.

Lucas had this sort of dazed longing on his face. He might've been drooling on one corner of his mouth.

"Claus. You look… you look…," he said.

I looked down at my clothes. "Ridiculous."

"No, you look adorable."

"No I don't."

Lucas put his arms on my shoulders. "Please be my bride."

"No!"

"Why not! Fine, then at least let me kiss you."

"No. Get away from me."

At that moment, the door opened, and Linda stepped inside. She was followed by my Mum. Lucas let go of me.

"Claus! I heard about what hap- what are you wearing?" asked Mum.

I flushed furiously and tried to find the right words. "I – Lucas, he, my clothes-" I pointed to the wet clothes in the sink, and then to Lucas, trying to make the best out of my desperate hand gestures.

"We're going home this instant." And with that, Mum dragged Lucas and I home.

That afternoon, I got a lecture on why I should never wear a girl's clothes. I tried to argue and prove that it was all Lucas' idea, but of course Mum didn't want to hear it.

"No. Stop blaming Lucas, he hasn't done anything," she would say.

Meanwhile Lucas would be listening in on my lecture, grinning. You already know I hate him; I don't have to say it again.

I'm going to go back inside to sleep now. Really tired.

-Claus


	4. Chapter 4

July 19th

I've had enough. I'm leaving.

Lucas is like my evil stepbrother, cunning and deceitful. Mum is like my evil stepmother, only ever listening to adorable little Lucas. Dad won't listen to me; he only agrees with Mum. Here I am, trapped in a fairy tale. Everyone is awful.

Where will I go? What will I bring?

I'll bring you, notebook, of course. And a pencil and eraser. An extra set of clothes might not fit in my small backpack. A bottle of water. A bag of nut cookies and nut bread. I can pick those up at the bakery. Caroline, the baker, isn't cruel like my family.

I can stop at Yado Inn. Jackie will let me stay for sure, and he can keep a secret. It'll be a better home than here, anyway. But I can't stay there very long. It's way too close.

Okay. The plan is perfect. I will leave in the middle of the night. No one will notice. I'll stop at the Inn, rest, and then wake up super early next morning. I'll pick up some bread and cookies, and then I'm off. Away from here. Away from Lucas.

But where to? I'll worry about that later. I'm going to pack what I can for now, do my chores, run the usual errands. Pretend like my last day here is a normal one.

-Claus

July 19th (Later)

It's almost sunset. Mum, Dad and Lucas don't suspect anything. They're happy as always, especially Lucas. He made dinner for us today, all by himself. Mum thinks he's a little chef. Dad ruffled him on the head.

"Way to go, Lucas!" he'd say.

"This is really good," Mum would say.

Hey would smile bashfully and blush. He thinks he's so cute and talented. I don't care. Smile while you can, Lucas. I won't be seeing you again. I definitely won't. Your food doesn't taste so great anyways. They're only praising you because you're nine years old.

"Well, Claus? Aren't you going to thank your brother for cooking?"

I nodded bitterly. It was all I could do. I think Lucas noticed my resentment, because he stopped smiling and looked down guiltily. Don't bother, Lucas. I know you're acting.

He cornered me in the afternoon. It was awkward.

"Um, Claus…" he said.

"What?"

"I… I just wanted to say…"

"Say what?"

"I… never mind."

And then he walked off, leaving me all confused.

I think I'll leave a letter for Lucas. I want to make him as miserable as possible. A farewell letter.

I'll write the draft here, and then copy it onto blank paper. Here goes:

"Dear Lucas,"

No, he's not "dear". I need something colder. This is a hate confession.

"To Lucas:"

"By the time you read this, I'll probably be somewhere far, far away. I just wanted to tell you that the reason I left is you. You're a terrible person and I hate you. I wish you would die."

"You're a liar too, above all things. Everyone thinks you're so cute and cuddly. I used to think that too. But I know better now. You're selfish, manipulative, and sadistic. If you think you can get away with everything, just because you're so cute, then think again. One day, I hope everyone sees the darker side of you, and then you'll have no friends."

"Do you know how I feel now? Do you think I appreciate being dangled off a cliff? Was it fun? How about when you pushed me into the well, or when you dressed me up in Linda's clothes? Were those things fun, too? Because to me, they were embarrassing and painful. Don't bother apologizing. I'm not going to accept your apologies. You'll probably just end up torturing me again after I've forgiven you."

"I'm going to run as far away as I can. Where I'll go, I don't know for sure. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. All I'm going to tell you is that you're a terrible twin brother. I've never done anything mean to you, and I've tried my best to love you. Forget that. From now on, I don't have a twin. Maybe I'll change my name, so that it isn't spelt with the same letters as yours."

"Good –bye,"

That also seems to be too soft. My eyes are wet right now.

"See you,"

No, but I won't be seeing him again. That isn't appropriate.

"Sincerely,"

Isn't that a bit too formal?

"Much love,"

Who am I kidding? I just wrote a hate letter.

I can't think of an ending. I'm crying. Maybe I won't leave, after all.

No, I have to leave. I'm already nine-tenths there.

"Much hatred,"

That's too cold, isn't it. What do I write… I'm over thinking this, aren't I?

"From,"

That works. It matches the beginning, too.

"From, Claus."

"P.S. Your dinner wasn't that good. Mum cooks way better."

Okay, the letter is done. When I leave at night, I'll leave it on the spot where I sleep. When Lucas tries to snuggle me in the morning, he'll be greeted with cold air and my letter. Perfect.

Alright, everything is in place. My bag is near the entrance, and has everything packed in it. No one suspects me of anything. To them, it's just another normal evening. I'll leave tonight, and tell you about it when I find a place to settle down.

The sunset is really pretty. Clear skies, it seems. Perfect weather for escape.

-Claus


	5. Chapter 5

July 20th

Sometimes, things just don't go as planned. This morning, I woke up in the middle of the night, ready to leave. That was when I realized that, lying down in my bed, Lucas was clutching me tightly from behind. I can assure you, he never does that. He knows I'm up to something.

It took me nearly an hour to slide out of his arms. Several times I could swear I woke him up, and had to lie still. Eventually, I got out of his grip. I left the letter on my side of the bed. I grabbed my bag and left.

The first place I went to was Yado Inn. That wasn't so hard. Jackie was still awake. He always is.

"Claus? What are you doing here so late?" he said.

"Hi Jackie," I said, "sorry about this. Could you let me stay for one night? Please?"

"What- Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing."

He looked at me suspiciously. "Alright. The room at the end of the hall is empty."

"Thanks," I walked away, but turned back to make sure of something. "Don't tell anyone in my family, okay?"

He nodded.

My room had a nice little bed with a blue pillow and a window. Tired, I fell quickly asleep.

A sound in the lobby woke me up. A crashing sound. It wasn't even morning yet. I got up and headed for the door to see what was wrong.

What stopped me from going through the door was my brother's voice:

"Tell me the truth!"

My face paled. My heart started beating like a drum. He must've woken up to discover that my half of the bed was empty.

Jackie's voice replied, "Lucas? What is this all of a sudden-"

"You've seen him, haven't you?"

"Who? I don't know what you're-"

"Claus, for goodness' sake! Where is he?"

"I haven't see-"

"LIAR!"

I could hear footsteps approaching. A door opened, then closed. Some more footsteps. Another door opened, then closed. He was checking the rooms. Only one thought registered in my mind: run. I grabbed my bag, yanked open the window, and fled into the night.

Some things just don't go as planned.

Now my plan to grab breakfast at the bakery was gone. I headed, tired and empty stomached, out of Tazmily as fast as I could.

I fled into Sunshine Forest, and then up the mountains, without any clear idea of where I'd go next. Then I thought: Grandpa's.

I arrived at Grandpa's at about sunrise. He was out feeding the chickens.

"Claus! What a surprise!"

I was too tired to say much. I waved my hand weakly.

"Oh my. Are you alone? Come inside, come inside."

It was warm in my Grandpa's house, as always. He gave me tea and a little bit of breakfast. Then, he sent me off to bed. Grandpa really knows how to pamper.

I slept and slept until noon. When I woke up, I headed downstairs. The house was empty. I went outside. Grandpa was chopping wood in the yard.

"Good morning, sleepyhead! Or should I say, good afternoon?" He chucked warmly. "Well, do you want to tell me why I'm here?"

I told him. I omitted a few truths.

"Ah. So you got into a fight with Lucas. To be honest, I'm surprised! You two always get along so well, and Lucas is so kind-hearted."

I nodded bitterly.

I helped grandpa with the chores, took care of the animals. He cooked me supper. I wanted to stay, but I knew I couldn't. Grandpa's would be one of the first places Lucas would search, I knew.

So I lied to him. "Grandpa… I'm going back home now. Thanks for everything."

"No problem!" he replied. "Any time, kiddo!"

Grandpa watched me as I descended down the mountains. As soon as I was out of sight, I took a detour into the wilderness. I wasn't ready to go home just yet.

I wandered around for a while. It was already dark out when I stumbled upon the most peculiar place.

There was a small pond. In the middle of the pond sat a house shaped like a seashell. Stepping stones led up to the house door. I was hungry and lost, so I decided to go into the shell.

The interior was very pink. Everything smelled nice. It's hard to describe. I haven't seen anything quite like it.

At one end of the shell sat a man with a pink afro. No- it was a woman. Actually, I'm not sure.

"Oh! Welcome, you lost boy~ ." He (or she) said that in the sweetest voice I've ever heard. It was like sugar.

"H-hi," I replied.

"My name is Aeolia. I'm a Magypsy~. You're name is Claus, I take it?"

"What? How did you-?"

"Shh shh shh! Don't ask . If you need a place to stay, please use my bed! It's lovely and warm~."

I didn't want to reject this man-woman's hospitality, so I accepted. And that's where I am now: sitting on a pink princess bed. Aeolia is doing his or her make-up. Well, I suppose if she uses make-up, then that means he's a girl? I'm so confused! She has a moustache, too!

I guess I'll turn in for the night. I already miss my bed. I miss Lucas too, just a bit. The bed is cold without his warmth to share. I can deal with it, anyhow.

-Claus


	6. Chapter 6

July 23rd

I owe you an apology, I suppose. For getting you all wet like this. Luckily I managed to dry off all your pages, even though they're a little crumpled up. I'll explain how that happened.

Two days, ago, I woke up in Aeolia's bed. I don't remember having slept so well. It was very warm. When I opened my eyes, I found Aeolia's body wrapped around me. That explained the warmth. Oh, he also smells really nice. She, I mean.

I got up to leave, but she stopped me.

"Clausy-poo!" she said, waking up, "Don't go yet~. Wouldn't you like some breakfast?"

I had cake and berries for breakfast, and a cup of tea. It was all so luxurious, but I had to leave, and soon.

"Sorry, Mrs. Aeolia. I have to leave now. Thanks for your hospitality."

"Oh no~," she frowned, "Don't worry about leaving so quickly. Lucas won't be here for a while."

"But I-," I paused. "How do you know I'm running from Lucas?"

"I have my ways. Now, why don't we have a pleasant little chat instead? You must be tired from running all the time~"

I couldn't agree more. I wanted nothing more than to sit down on one of those big, comfy chairs she has with a cup of that warm tea.

So I took her offer and sat.

She stared at me keenly, like she was expecting something.

"Well?" She began, "Won't you tell me why you're running away from Lucas, that sweetie~"

"He's not sweet," I interjected automatically.

"Ohh, I was almost sure Lucas is the sweetest boy on the island."

"You're wrong then."

Aeolia smiled at me. "Go on, then! Tell me why~"

I opened my mouth, and closed it again.

"He… he tortures me. And makes fun of me. And toys with me. I hate him. I hate him, I hate him."

Aeolia kept smiling. "I know he does. But I know you don't hate him, either~"

"Wha-? Who are you to tell me-"

"Shh. Shh. Shh. I know you don't hate him. Deep inside here, I know~" she said. She tapped her manicured hands on my heart.

"Then… then why does he hate me?"

"Lucas doesn't hate you, either~"

"Then why does he bully me?"

"Well, I don't know the answer to that, I'm afraid."

"I thought you knew everything!"

She giggled. "Aw, that's so sweet of you~!"

"It wasn't a compliment."

She smiled. "Hum! That isn't very nice, Clausy-poo. But I've always been wondering, why do you even let him bully you?"

"What? Because… because…" I assure you that was a difficult question.

"Because you looove him~?"

I flushed scarlet.

"Alec always told me that you were the stronger, braver, more outgoing one~. Between you and Lucas, that is."

"I – I am! Lucas is just a pansy. A rotten pansy."

"Then you're being bullied by a pansy~"

I didn't know what to say, so I just looked down at my knees. My face was still red. Aeolia is so mean.

"Tell you what, Clausy-poo~ I think you should bully Lucas back. Let him know you're the stronger one."

"But I- how? How do I do that?"

"Let fate decide that~. Now, I think it's time you get going."

"Huh, why?" I didn't want to leave this comfy chair.

"Because Lucas is going to arrive at any moment~."

I sprang up, put my bag on, and headed for the door.

"No, no, not that way! Here~ Go out the back. And good luck!"

At that moment, someone knocked on Aeolia's door. Through the window, I thought I could make out Lucas' blonde hair.

"Coming~" Aeolia said, completely calm and composed- unlike myself.

I went out the back door, which led into the pond. Behind me, I could hear Aeolia's voice:

"Ah, Lucas snookums! What brings you to my lovely home~?"

I waded through that water, and escaped through a cave. And then I ran.

I ran until my lungs felt like they were on fire. I got down on all fours, panting. I was in the mountains again. Specifically, I was in a rocky area with lots of cliffs. Below, a rushing river snaked around the bottoms of each cliff.

There was no way to get across the river. I panicked. Right on cue, Lucas came out of a cave and spotted me. He was also panting like crazy.

"Claus!" he said.

"What do you want from me?" I started backing away slowly.

"It's over. Come back home." He extended a hand out. I kept backing away until my feet were at the edge of the cliff.

"No," I said.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Lucas said, desperately. "I'll never hurt you ever again."

"Fat chance," I spat.

Lucas started closing in on me. I didn't have much of a choice. I slipped off the cliff, half intentionally, half accidentally.

"CLAUS!"

I must have been crazy. There must've been dozens of jagged rocks waiting to break every bone in my body. By some freakish luck, I landed in the water completely unscathed.

I broke through the surface of the water in time to see Lucas jumping too. I thought, was he really that desperate?

The river washed us down for miles. In the meantime, you got soaked, along with everything else in my bag.

By the time we reached a shore that I could actually climb up, my entire body was soaked. My clothes and hair were plastered to my body. I almost drowned twice.

Behind me, Lucas was still following. He was even closer than before. So I got to me feet and walked away as fast as I could.

The place where I landed was the shoreline behind Osohe Castle. You know, I've never actually been inside the Castle, until that moment. I see it every day when I'm walking through the graveyard. Dad says we mustn't ever go inside. It's very dangerous, he says.

Well, between Osohe Castle and Lucas: which one is more dangerous?

I picked Lucas. I found a wooden door near the base of the stone walls, pried it open, and stepped into the fortress.

It stinks inside. There was this sort of musk in the air. Kind of like rotting food mixed with stale smoke. It was also very dark and gloomy.

I ran through the castle without any clear idea of where to go.

There were ghosts everywhere. And moving suits of armour, and mice. They all try to hurt you. Except for the mice.

Some of the ghosts were friendly, however. They showed me the way out when I was stuck. I walked through a couple of hallways, a few secret passages, a kitchen, an armoury, a lounge… Everywhere I walked, I could hear Lucas footsteps behind me, entering the same room I had just left.

One room I entered had a particularly violent suit of armour and a lot of stinky ghosts. I almost got caught. The suit of armour missed me by inches. I left that room as quickly as possible.

A few moments later, behind me, I heard Lucas' scream off in the distance. I stopped. I considered going back, but I realized it could be a trick of his. He was probably trying to lure me into his trap.

So I kept running.

I realized something was wrong when I could no longer hear footsteps following me. After arguing with myself, I decided to go back, just to check. I was cautious. I traced my steps backwards to the room where I thought I heard Lucas' scream.

As it turns out, his scream was a real one.

The suit of armour had immobilized Lucas from behind. It had one metal-clad hand over Lucas' mouth. The other was wrapped around Lucas' arms and waist. He was squirming, kicking his legs, making desperate, muffled sounds. A horde of stinky ghosts surrounded him, swirling around him and giggling. "Hee hee hee hee."

He looked pretty pathetic. There was something satisfying about seeing him like that, thrashing around helplessly. I held back a giggle.

"Aww," I taunted, "is poor Lucas suck?"

He stared at me hatefully.

"Well, you deserve it. I think I'll watch you suffer a bit longer."

He thrashed around some more, to no avail. I smiled.

"Okay, fine. Since I'm feeling nice at the moment, I'll give you a chance. Give me one good reason I should help you. Just one reason."

He gave of an exasperated, muffled noise.

"What was that? I can't hear you." This was way too much fun.

He thrashed around with all his might. He managed to free his mouth.

"Claus! Just help me, already!"

"One good reason, then."

"This is stupid! I said I was sorry, okay? Let me out. Please."

"That's not a reason."

He was beginning to tear up now. I could see his eyes getting moist.

"Claus… I-"

One of the stinky ghosts burped, expelling a nauseating, green cloud right into Lucas' face. He inhaled it and his face drained of all remaining colour.

"I-," he began. He couldn't continue the sentence, and closed his mouth instead.

I was a little worried now. Lucas looked seriously sick.

"Lucas… are you alright?"

He wasn't. He threw up all over the front of his clothes and onto the floor. As if the room didn't smell bad enough already.

"Lucas!"

I ran forward, but a crowd of ghosts blocked the way. They grabbed my hands and legs, and pinned me to wall. Now I was immobilised, too.

"Lucas! Are you alright?"

He smiled at me weakly. Then he said, in a weak voice: "I should be asking you the same thing."

We stared at each other, both of us immobilised. Then, we both burst out laughing.

I think that moment properly qualifies as the two of us making up. I was glad things were finally settled down between Lucas and me. Eventually, when our laughing subsided, Lucas said:

"I love you, brother."

I blushed and looked away. I wanted to tell him that I loved him too, but a part of me didn't want to admit that I'd forgiven him completely.

"Okay," I said, rather lamely. He smiled anyways.

And then reality sunk in. Lucas was still stuck in the suit of armour's arms. I was still pinned by the ghosts. "So… how do we get out of this mess?"

Oh man, it's already really late. Mum's pestering me to go to sleep. And yes, I forgot to tell you, but I'm safe at home now. I'll tell you what happened next first thing tomorrow morning, I promise!

-Claus


	7. Chapter 7

July 24th

I woke up extra early today just so I could write in peace. Summer mornings are the best. They're cool, moist and quiet. I found a spot on top of a cliff, right next to the ocean. Nothing but vast expanses of sea all around me. Bliss.

I don't think I've had this much peace and happiness in a while.

Back to Osohe Castle, then. We were stuck in the room, Lucas in the arms of a suit of armour, me at the mercy of stinky ghosts. Lucas still had putrid, chunky vomit down his front.

I struggled and struggled, but there were just too many ghosts and I couldn't break free. Lucas also tried to escape, but he had even less energy than I did.

"I guess this is it, huh?" I said.

Lucas smiled. "Not bad, eh? At least I'll die happy."

I frowned. I certainly didn't feel like dying. I struggled even more, but the ghosts kept their grip on me. "Hee hee hee hee," they giggled.

"It's useless. Just give up," Lucas said.

The door of the room flew open. A girl with bright pink hair and a blue sweater stepped in.

"Oh my," she said, looking between Lucas and me, "I thought I heard something."

"Um, could you lend us a hand?" I asked.

"You two stink," she said, pinching her nose with her fingers. "Well, I guess I could."

She then did something spectacular. It's hard to describe. Basically, a blue light glowed from her fists, and the ghosts and armour froze solid, shattering into pieces. Lucas and I were dropped to the floor.

"Thank you, missy!" we said.

"Whatever," she replied curtly. "Just do me a favour and take a bath. Now."

She led us to the basement of the castle, where there was a hot spring.

"Take your time, then." She left, leaving the two of us alone.

We took off our clothes and got in. After the stink and dirt of the castle, I've never appreciated a hot spring more. I could feel all the grime and dust washing off of me.

Next to me, Lucas was scrubbing bits of puke off his shirt and shorts. He looked worried, desperately trying to clean his clothes. So I helped him out.

"Thanks," he said.

When he finished cleaning them, he hanged them on a piece of wood to dry. Then he slipped back into the pool of hot water and sat beside me.

"Claus?" he began.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"You know why I like making fun of you?"

I looked at him directly. He was grinning. "No," I replied.

"Because… well, you never fight back."

I nodded slowly.

"And… that could only mean you really loved me, right?"

He was blushing furiously now. Maybe it was the heat of the water. Maybe it was both. I think I was blushing, too. I could feel my face get hot. Well, maybe it was the steam.

Either way, Lucas did something that I think surprised us both. He put his arms around my neck and pulled my lips into his.

His lips are really soft and moist. I closed my eyes, and we stayed like that for a moment.

When we broke apart, Lucas was looking at me with a glazed sort of expression. I was panting softly.

"That…," I began, "that wasn't a kiss for brothers, was it?"

"Nope," he replied, "and this isn't, either."

He mashed his mouth against mine, straddling me and grabbing my shoulders this time. He opened his mouth and stuck it inside my mouth. I could still taste a little bit of vomit there.

Our arms and bodies were tangled into this sort of heated passion, and then…

We couldn't hear the pink haired girl descending down the ladder:

"Boys, if you need me to… OH MY GOSH WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

We broke apart immediately, leaving a string of wet saliva between our mouth that quickly broke and smeared itself on our chins.

"This! This is, um," I stammered. I was awfully embarrassed.

Lucas was smiling nervously, trying to make himself look as small as possible. He was holding my hand tightly under the water.

We got home in the evening. Mum was out on the front steps.

"Claus! Lucas! Do you know how worried I've been?"

"Sorry Mum…" we said. We ran up and hugged her. She patted us on the head.

"You have a lot of explaining to do! Especially you, Lucas!"

I looked at Lucas, puzzled. He was looking down at his shoes, ashamed.

Mum folded her arms against her chest. Then, she bent down to Lucas' level.

"It's okay, Lucas. I just wanted to know about all these accusations people have been making about you."

"I…" Lucas began. And then he closed his mouth again.

"Jackie tells me you practically assaulted him! And Grandpa Alec, too! Did you really threaten him like he said you did?"

Lucas kept looking down.

I intervened. "Aw, Mum, Lucas didn't mean to do those things." For a second, I couldn't believe that I was defending Lucas.

She looked at the two of us and frowned.

"Both of you, go inside, change, and get ready for dinner. We're having omelettes tonight."

That night, I crawled into by soft bed with Lucas for what seemed like the first time in a while. We snuggled up to each other and held hands. And then we fell asleep, just like that.

I have to go back inside, now. I haven't even changed yet. Mum might think I've run off somewhere again.

-Claus


	8. Chapter 8

July 27th

I'm beside the ocean again. It's the middle of the night, a half moon.

I think Lucas suspects your existence. I've tried to retrieve you from your hiding spot several times now. Every time, I see Lucas spying on me. I try to act as innocent as possible, but he knows.

Yesterday, I was behind the house, trying to find you so I could write. I was about to grab you from under the bench (that's where I've been hiding you since yesterday), when Lucas appeared from around the corner.

"Claus, what are you doing?" he said in a falsely casual voice.

I instantly straightened up, but it was obvious that I was guilty of something. "N-nothing," I said.

He walked slowly to where I was. "Oh, really."

We were face to face now. We stared at each other. He narrowed his eyes, and then turned to the bench.

He looked on top of it, under it, he reached his hands below it. I could feel myself perspiring.

"Lucas, w-what are you doing?"

He didn't answer. I could see his hand come within inches to your hiding spot. Eventually he retreated his hand.

"Nothing," he answered. And then he walked away silently.

I didn't dare retrieve you that day. I was so scared that Lucas would appear at any moment around the corner.

The next morning, I woke up extremely early so I could attempt to take you out again. I was almost out the door, when Lucas stopped me.

"Claus? Where are you going?"

"Uh, out for a stroll," I lied.

"I'll come too."

"No no, it's okay."

Lucas frowned and followed me anyways. I was forced to pretend like I was headed for the bakers. I bought some nut bread, and forced it down my throat even though I wasn't hungry. I could feel Lucas eyes watching me all the time.

After a while, he told me very plainly:

"Claus. You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"No. No I'm not," I said, more nervously than I would've liked.

"Okay." he said.

That was easy, I thought.

Of course it wasn't that easy. He put his leg in front of mine, shoved me on the back, and I tripped, falling face first onto the ground.

Then, he sat on top of me and pinned down by arms.

"Lucas!" I said. "You promised never to hurt me again!"

Lucas let out a sigh. "Of course not, brother. I'm not hurting you. I'm just making you happy." He said that last word, "happy", with a diabolic sort of emphasis.

He started ticking me.

"Gah! Lucas! Stop! Stop it!" I laughed, squirmed, kicked.

"Tell me what it is you're hiding."

"I'm – I'm not hiding – anything!"

"Lies."

"No! It's true! I wouldn't hide anyth- anything from you!"

He let me go, leaving me panting. "All right, I believe you."

That was close.

Finally finding a time to write this in secret was way too hard. Anyways, I've decided to take you as far away from the house as possible. I've thought of the perfect hiding spot. I won't be able to write in you as frequently, but there will definitely be no chance that Lucas finds you.

Uh oh Someone justopened the housedoor

its Lucas

I -

[These three last lines were written in increasing hastiness. The last is barely legible.]


End file.
